


#BrasonForLife

by Zuzu568865



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Brason, Brick said yes, Dating, Jason and Brick for life, Marriage Proposal, Other, Romance, best ship ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 03:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13022037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuzu568865/pseuds/Zuzu568865
Summary: He had to be sneaky around his friends, they just wouldn't understand the love him and Brick shared.





	#BrasonForLife

"Now where is that picnic basket?" Jason thought to himself, he was sure he had it under his bed, at last, he found it peeking out from his wardrobe. He grabbed it and headed out the door.

Jason was extremely careful to be quiet as he snuck out with his picnic basket in one hand and his secret girlfriend Brick in the other. He had to be sneaky around his friends, they just wouldn't understand the love him and Brick shared, then there was Piper he couldn't break the news to Piper she would be crushed.

He followed the familiar path to the place he always took Brick, it was the only place they could be alone. Brick loved egg sandwiches so Jason had made sure to pack some. After their mini feast, Jason and Brick stared into each other's eyes drinking up the sight of each other. After a while Jason stood up the got on one knee, "Brick you are my world we didn't meet under the best circumstances, but I still knew there was something about you. Brick you complete me, you're my other half would you please do the honor of becoming my wife?"

He could see it in her eyes she was saying yes. He couldn't help himself so he picked up Brick and spun around with her before leaning down for a kiss. The ring he placed on her shed a warm glow in the sun.

Piper suddenly woke up. What a strange dream she thought. Meanwhile...

"Now where is that picnic basket?"


End file.
